You Found Me
by hausofpompeo
Summary: My first Dempeo fic telling a new version of how it all started. Ps: I know that both of them are really happy in their marriage and I respect this. This is just a fanfic.
1. Knock 'Em Out

**You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. This is not a real story. I'm just a bored fangirl. **

**Chapter One**

"Good work everyone!" Shonda said. They'd just finished 2x26-27's table read. Patrick looked at Ellen and blue met green. They stared each other for a while when Sandra and Eric entered the room because she'd left her purse there and he was talking her home that night. Both of them saw what was going on between that two. Patrick's eyes suddenly moved to Eric's, who was staring at him, trying to say that he had to stop looking at Ellen that way.

Sandra got her purse and had to leave because Chandra was calling for her. The room was still tense and Ellen got up, packed her stuff and almost got running out there saying good night when she was outside.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked Patrick

"I don't know. I just. I can't keep my eyes away from her. She's so" Eric interrupted him "You can't fall for your co-star and you know that. Man, you're engaged. You've Jill. And she's dating"

"I know. I just can't. The way my heart beats when I'm looking at her, when I'm with her, when she giggles. I just melt."

"Okay. I told Sandra I'd drive her home but now you're coming with us because I'm gonna take you to a place."

Meanwhile Patrick and Eric where talking inside, Sandra was trying to understand what was going on with Ellen.

"Now you tell me what I interrupted after the table read" Sandra said sounding like Cristina.

"I don't know. It's the way he looks at me. I feel complete, the way I've never felt before."

"He's engaged and you're dating Chris."

"I know that. I just can't control my emotions. And when he looks at me the world stops. It's just us."

"Ellie let's make it clear. He's your best friend. You both are with other people but if you love him and he loves you.." She took a deep breath and continued "I don't know why you don't talk. It's been a while since you two started having this thing. That's not just a co-star chemistry, it's more than that. So it'd be better if you clarify everything. For you. For him. And for Jillian and Chris."

"You're right. I'm gonna talk to him."

"I'm always right. Now give me a hug and go home to rest."


	2. Breath

**You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. This is not a real story. I'm just a bored fangirl. **

**Chapter Two**

It was 2AM and Shonda'd given 2 weeks off before they start filming season 2's finale. Ellen was in bed trying to sleep but her mind was full of Patrick Dempsey when phone started to ring. She tried to ignore because she thought it would be Chris but the thing didn't stop ringing.

"Hello" she answered

"Hi El"

It was a familiar voice and her heart started to beat feaster when she realized who she was talking to.

"Hi Patrick. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, actually I couldn't sleep and it's been a while since we last talked so I decided to call you."

"I miss you." She said with tears dropping on her face.

"I miss you too El, that's why I'm calling ya. Hey I can hear you crying. Stop that or I'll have to come by."

"It would be great if you do that tomorrow because it's late and I don't think Jill will like it."

"Oh. So I have to tell you that. We broke up. I'm not engaged anymore. She told me she's in love with another man and we broke up."

"Oh my god Patrick, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm great actually. I was thinking about doing that but apparently she did it first."

"Why would you broke up with her? You two seemed to be so happy together?!"

"I'm in love with another woman. And I don't think it would be fair with her, so I was waiting to talk to her but she came first."

"Oh." She took a moment to think and breath. "I hope you and this woman work better that you and Jill then."

"So do I." He was about to continue talking when he hear a scream.

It was Ellen. She shocked when she saw Chris standing on her bedroom's door. "I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you that we were done and you told me that you didn't have my keys anymore." She was furious and waiting for a good explanation.

"Okay I lied to you. I still have this one because I thought you might want to see me. And I miss you Ellen. I miss you all the time. I'm not giving up on you just because you told me you're in love with another man."

"First of all I want my keys. And if I wanted to see you, I'd have called or something. You can't just show up here. I'm in love with another man, and it's not gonna change so can you please get out?"

"I'm trying to fix our relationship. You know I'm still in love with you. And I never wanted to hurt you. But I was feeling lonely and I can promise that I will never cheat on you again. I'm really sorry Ellen. I mean it. Please."

"Leave. Please. Just go. I don't wanna look at you anymore. Please."

Her little pretty eyes were red because of the tears and she started to cry. She loved Chris but he wasn't the actual reason why she was crying.


	3. Tiger, My Friend

**You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. This is not a real story. I'm just a bored fangirl. **

**Chapter Three**

"ELLEN OPEN THE DOOR. COME ON"

She was sleeping on the floor after that night. She cried all night long thinking about Patrick and the woman he said he was in love with.

"ELLEN PLEASE. I KNOW YOU'RE INSIDE"

Her whole body was hurting. The back and neck because of the night on the floor. The head because of all the tears. Deep inside she heard a doorbell ringing but she thought she was still dreaming. But the noises were still coming and she decided to get up.

She heard a knock on her front door and went there to see what was going on.

"Oh my god why did you take so long?"

Her eyes here full of tears.

"Patrick. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. Oh wait were you crying? What happened?"

"Umm nothing. Chris came over last night and we had another big fight. But it's the last one."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I love you." He said with a big smile on his face and gave her the 'McDreamy' look.

"What." "You" he interrupted her.

"I love you Ellen Kathleen Pompeo. I love you."

The moment she heard his words she felt like she could breathe again. She didn't say a word. She couldn't move. She was shocked.

His eyes found hers and blue met green. He breathed heavily a few times before looking down at her soft lips. He couldn't think about anything else. He captured her lips and kissed her hungrily. She closed the door with her foot and he took his shoes off. Their bodies were closer and he couldn't stop kissing her passionately. He bit her ear and took a deep breath. Like if he was breathing her. Then he started kissing her neck, then the collar bone. She moaned in pleasure as his lips reached her chest. He looked up to her and pulled her tank top over her head reviling a lacy black bra.

She was now in panties and her bra.

He looked at her hungrily. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her eyes were sparkling.

She could feel his erection pressing up against her. She undid the bra, letting it fall slowly on the ground.

He wrapped two fingers and gently pulled his panties off.

She was completely naked in front of him and he couldn't stop admiring her and her perfect body and her curves. She looked like an angel.

Looking at him hungrily, she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, taking his boxers together.

He was urging to be inside of her.


End file.
